Avril
Avril is the main protagonist of Life of Supernatual ''and Falaine McNicole's self insert/fursona. She is a Wolfblood and the leader of her pack. Description In her normal human form, Avril is described to have pale skin and brown hair. She has side bangs, and she often wears the rest of her hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes (which she often refers to as her "mood rings") are a light greenish blue, which have also been described as bright bluish yellow. They are also mentioned to have unchanging brown flecks in them and a red ring sometimes forms around her pupils. This phenomenon happens when Avril feels intense emotion, usually anger or distress, and her eyes have also once glowed green for unexplained reasons. Avril's outfits include a burgundy tank top with jean shorts and sneakers (occasionally with a Letterman), implied various dresses, and various wolf-themed jewelry. Despite having a real wolf tail she often clips a fake one to her belt instead. In her wolf form she has light brown fur with a slightly more reddish brown around the back of her neck and shoulders. Avril has a slightly lighter underfur that starts from nose and ends at the end of the bottom of her tail. This same color is also on her legs, but is separated from her primary color with a band of duller, darker brown. The back of her ears are also darker. A fang sticks out of her mouth when she smiles. Personality As McNicole's self insert and fursona, Avril takes many traits from her writer. She also takes many stereotypical traits of teenage girls, such as enjoying gossip and keeping up to date with the reputations of her classmates. This is apparent from her recognizing Lana as the school's "popular girl" and Reagan as a jock. Avril seems to be social as she knows the names of about every character from her school. She also enjoys the company of her pack members and takes pleasure in having them at her home. She shows great interest in fiction as shown by her enjoyment of ''Harry Potter, Twilight, ''and ''Warriors ''throughout the story. During the story she is described as a "germaphobe" and is easily disgusted or repulsed by certain things. Avril can be very aggressive, whether or not due to the influence of the Voice. This ranges from intimidating Kit into submission over an undesired complement to shouting at Sara's erratic behavior. As an Alpha, many other characters fear her presence when she is upset. She has a habit of flirting with many of the men she meets that are around her age. Another trait of Avril's Alpha behavior is her competition with Kit after she leaves her home and becomes an Alpha herself. Trivia * Avril has her own reference sheet with information never mentioned in ''Life of Supernatural.'' '' ** The data states that Avril is seventeen years old and trained as an assassin. Because she is younger during the events of ''Life of Supernatural, ''the story could be seen as a prequel. ** Avril is also mentioned to have other abilities, such shapeshifting into creatures aside from wolves and humans alongside cyrokinesis which changes her appearance when used. This can be interpreted in many ways, such as being the later effects of the Voice. * It is mentioned by Avril that she is almost fifteen years old. * The author mentions that Avril has "multiple personalities" that she gains over time. One of these is a demon counterpart named Ayame and there are three more who have not been named. * Avril likes the smell and taste of blood, even her own. Category:Characters Category:Avril's Pack Category:Lycanthrope